Snow Baby
by Minty Lynni
Summary: This is kind of a dedication fic to WitchofDemencia, because she's such a cutie and her and I talk about this kind of thing alot. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title, and that it's so short. So, this contains Mpreg so hide yo kids hide yo wife. Pairing is Yoshio/Kira.


Even though the semi-transparent curtains were closed, sunlight crept in in the form of a purple glow that cast the room in a deep indigo haze. Birds sang in the morning sunlight outside as a squirrel frolicked in the freashly fallen snow.

Yoshio peered outside, opening the curtains just a slight bit so as not to wake the sleeping Kira who was in bed just a little ways away by shining the light right in his face. He peered up at the water dripping from the icicles that had formed on the roof, and then his eyes scanned over the white-painted yard, and the green-haired man couldn't help but think how beautiful the snow sparkled in the light.

Yoshio closed the curtains back up and then turned to his sleeping husband. Kira was peacefully asleep, one arm tucked under the pillow, the other arm draped over his stomach, and his legs curled up close to his body. Yoshio smiled gently, and couldn't help but think that Kira was even more beautiful than the twinkling snow outside. Kira's hair was a mess in the morning and didn't stick up like normal, haphazardly framing his face, draping over his shoulders, and running down to his back. Yoshio had to admit, Kira looked a little more manly without his lipstick, but Kira's other feminine features still made him one gorgeous man. Yoshio very slowly and gently sat down on the bed (As not to jostle Kira awake) facing Kira.

"I'm not that handsome or smart... but... of all the men in the world... Kira chose to be with me..." Yoshio murmured quietly. He leaned a little closer, drawn in by the sleeping Kira's beauty.

"Of all the human beings on earth..." Yoshio took a glance at the swollen bulge of Kira's stomach, fairly visable despite the baggy sweater Kira wore to bed.

"Kira chose to bear my child..." Yoshio would never admit that his eyes sometimes welled up when he thought that the gorgeous, smart, cunning, Hayama Kira would befriend a guy like him... fall in love with a guy like him... marry a guy like him... or even have a baby with a guy like him... a guy like Iwayama Yoshio. Yoshio felt like he was on top of the world, because he and Kira were a family, and soon they would welcome a new family member into the world. They had decided on the name Iwayama Akinobu.

Yoshio gently reached out and slipped his hand under Kira's arm, gently feeling Kira's round belly. Yoshio could almost feel where the child was laying. Sometimes it was plain obvious as he was already a rather cheeky child and sometimes got himself into a position where his head could easily be seen pressing against Kira's bellybutton and made it jut out a little more than usual. It rather annoyed Kira when Akinobu did this but Yoshio thought it was the funniest thing in the world, and Yoshio even remembered the one time Arrow, Spike, and Genjiro had come to visit and Arrow almost cried thinking something was wrong because Akinobu had done that. Yoshio chuckled fondly, a little too loudly as he heard Kira groan a little. Kira's arm moved a bit, and Yoshio could feel Kira's hand press onto his slightly.

"Yoshio... what are you doing...?" Kira mumbled, his amber eyes slowly starting to open.

"Ah! I'm sorry I woke you up Kira..." Yoshio went to retract his hand, but Kira's hand pressing down on it made him stop.

"No, it's fine... just asking what you were doing..." Kira smiled slightly. "Trying to wake Aki up? Please don't, I rather he stay asleep for just a little while longer..." Kira and Yoshio both chuckled as Yoshio gently rubbed Kira's tummy a little bit. Yoshio pulled his hand away as Kira pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Ugh, I'm huge..." Kira mumbled with a bit of distaste in his voice.

"You're not fat, Kira." Yoshio insisted.

"I'm not calling myself fat, I'm just merely making an observation that my belly is quite large and the baby will be coming any day now." Kira replied. Yoshio gulped. "What?"

"Nothin... just a little anxious." Yoshio said with a nervous grin. Kira struggled but eventually leaned up and kissed Yoshio's nose.

"Everything will be fine, trust me." He said, continuing with butterfly kisses.

"If you say so, Kira." Yoshio said with a smile as his tan cheeks turned a little red.

"Ooh..." Yoshio's eyes widened as Kira moaned.

"W-What's wrong, Kira?!"

"Nothing, calm down!" Kira cried back. "He's..." Kira held his belly. "Akinobu's just started kicking out of the blue."

"Oh Akinobu..." Yoshio muttered as he pulled Kira into his arms and put a hand on his tummy, feeling their unborn son's cantakerous kicks. "Be good for mommy, will ya?" Akinobu seemed even more excited when he could feel Yoshio's hand against him.

"He's hungry."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'M hungry."

Yoshio couldn't help but laugh as he stood up, taking Kira up into his arms with him.

"Alright. Let's have breakfast. What are you in the mood for? Nothing too crazy I hope."

"My cravings aren't that bad!" Kira yelled, then calmed down almost instantly, blushing a bit while he absent-mindedly rubbed his tummy. "I... have been having a huge hankering for pancakes with strawberries, bananas, and vanilla ice cream on top..."

"If that's what Kira and Akinobu desire, then so be it." Yoshio said with a smile, whisking the giggling Kira downstairs for breakfast. 


End file.
